Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary
Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary was created by Sonic Team to commemorate the 15th anniversary of Puyo Puyo. As such, it revives both the gameplay rules of the original Puyo Puyo and Puyo Puyo Tsu, as well as six characters from the Madou Monogatari era of the series. It was released for Nintendo DS in 2006, and in 2007 for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Wii This game was followed by Puyo Puyo 7. Characters The following is a list of playable characters in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. Characters are listed in alphabetical order: Default *Accord & Popoi *Akuma *Amitie *Arle & Carbuncle *Baldanders *Donguri Gaeru *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Lidelle *Ocean Prince *Onion Pixie *Oshare Bones *Raffina *Sig *Yu & Rei Unlockable The following characters must be unlocked in Story mode: *Nasu Grave *Rulue *Satan *Schezo *Suketoudara *Zoh Daimaoh Total count: 22 Story Gameplay Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary has a slew of new modes, and also includes modes that emulate Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu and Puyo Puyo Fever. ;Mega Puyo :In this mode, Puyo are twice as large and the field is only 3x6, half of a normal Puyo field. Less nuisance is sent to opponents in this mode. Your goal is simply to defeat the opponents. ;Bomber :In this mode, instead of sending Nuisance Puyo, you send Bomb Puyo, which explode after the user with them makes a certain amount of moves. When this happens, all Puyo surrounding the bomb will become Hard Puyo. Any Bomb Puyo caught in this explosion will explode. ;Non-Stop Fever :In this mode, you start off with a Fever mode that does not end, and a large number of pending Nuisance Puyo (However, they can not act, because they are pending and you can't leave Fever mode - the only thing you can do is offset them with chains.). The goal of this mode is to get rid of your pending nuisance and keep your chains large so it doesn't come back at you. ;Excavation :In this mode, you start with a half-filled regular field. Hidden on the bottom row is a special Star, that, when the Puyo next to it it are popped, will send infinite nuisance to all other opponents. Your goal is, obviously, to get this Puyo and defeat the opponents. ;Puyo Puyo :This mode emulates quite accurately the gameplay of original Puyo Puyo. ;Puyo Puyo Tsu :This mode emulates the gameplay of Puyo Puyo Tsu. ;Puyo Puyo Fever :This is Fever mode. Much similar to gameplay of Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo Fever 2, but with small updates. The Fever counter is more rigid and actually represents the time you have - as soon as it reaches 0, the time is up and it can not be lifted by the end of a chain. The Puyo counter in Puyo Puyo Fever and possibly Puyo Puyo Fever 2 also updated before changing the internal counter, making it more difficult to tell how much longer your Fever lasts. ;Spinner :In this mode, your field will rotate every 15 seconds. The counter acts similar to the Fever counter - when time is up, it waits for you to drop your last Puyo. When all players are idle and the time is up, the boards spin 180 degrees and then gravity acts on the Puyo. A special bonus is given to chains that continue after or are started from the spin. ;Ice Blocks :In this mode, instead of sending Nuisance Puyo, you send frozen Puyo blocks, which become unfrozen after the player who has them makes 3 moves. Because of the nature of sending the other player Puyo blocks that have the ability to chain, this mode can turn around if the chain created by the original sender is not large enough to defeat the opponents. ;Mission Puyo :In Mission Puyo, you are given a task which you must complete before your opponents. You simply complete 4 tasks before the opponents can to win the game. ;Searchlight :In this mode, Your Puyo field is only partially visible on the screen at any time (except during Fever). The visibility range is a cone, originating from the top of the screen and expanding downward, which is in a constant sway. The speed the cone sways at depends on what difficulty the game is set to. :This mode is difficult because it disorients proper placement of Puyo, or causes the player to have to slow down and wait for the searchlight to pass an area unknown to them in order to make proper chains. ;Underwater :Underwater mode is a slow moving mode where you place Puyo into a body of water filled up to two Puyo. Puyo float in the water, making the mode in essence the same as placing Puyo at the bottom of a Puyo field. :Due to the nature of this mode, Nuisance Puyo only fall in groups of 1 line. This prevents Nuisance Puyo from causing chains due to unequal descent of columns. Multiplayer The Nintendo DS version of 15th Anniversary supports all multiplayer modes that the Nintendo DS officially supports. Everybody Puyo Puyo In this mode, Players without a copy of Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary can play along with those that do. The only difference between playing with a copy and without a copy is that the download and play version does not contain voices or cut-ins. The game is functionally compatible, for the most part. Therefore, Both the Nintendo DS Download and Play modes and direct connection modes are accessible from here. Up to 8 players can play and in any mode that the amount of players permits. (When playing with over 4 players, you can only play Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu, and Puyo Puyo Fever modes.) WiFi In this mode, You can use Nintendo WiFi Connection to face players across the internet. WiFi mode supports only 3 modes (Puyo Puyo, Puyo Puyo Tsu, and Puyo Puyo Fever), and only one can be played for points (Puyo Puyo Fever). In addition, Up to 4 players can play in one WiFi match - however, playing with more than 2 will cause the game to not affect your score. WiFi mode supports friend codes - you can host and join matches that your friends create. Issues Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary for Nintendo DS had several issues. Saving In the original release of Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, a bug existed where data would not save anymore after 255 times. A new version, nicknamed 1.1, was released to solve the problem. This fixed version can be identified by the big Green Puyo on the back of the back of the game case and the white Nintendo DS text/black background on the game card. WiFi In both of these versions existed yet another bug, this one effecting WiFi. When a player disconnected, both lost points. This issue was fixed in the special price edition of Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and v1.2 of the English translation. Fever meter bug While playing multiplayer games, the fever meter will occasionally freeze on 7 points without letting you into fever mode. It will subsequently let you in after your next move, but this may be deadly depending on the circumstances. Cheats :While the cheats are the same throughout all versions, the buttons listed in this section correspond to the Nintendo DS version unless noted otherwise. :Many of these cheats also work in Puyo Puyo 7 and Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. ;Unlock All :At the title screen, hold L + R and press Up, Down, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A. ::In the Wii version, select Option, select Configure, highlight the Chain Animation option, and hold X+Y and press Up, Down, Left, and Right using a Gamecube Controller or Up, Down, Left, and Right, with a Wiimote. ;Harder CPU in Battles (Core AI Cheat) :Hold Select while selecting the CPU character (in Endless modes, hold select while selecting your character). ;Use Dropsets in Endless Modes :Hold Select while selecting your character. ;Set Player as CPU :Hold Select while selecting the difficulty during the start of the match. ;Instant Win :Press L + R + X + Y during a match. ;Choose Random Mode :Press X while in a mode select menu. Trivia *The special price edition of the Nintendo DS version contains an mode called Puyo Puyo Sniper that cannot be unlocked. Video *The Wii version contains 4 extra BGM that are not present in the other versions. These BGM were included in all versions of Puyo Puyo 7. *The Nintendo DS version contains many more Puyo skins than the other versions. Notably, it includes a skin to make all Puyo look like the heads of various Sonic characters. External links *Official Website